Painters used to travel around scenery spots to sketch down landscapes or seascapes, especially water color painters who wish to finish the preliminary sketch with water color right on the spot. To carry along a painting box which contains necessary accessories such as color tubes, mixing pallet and brush washing cup seems quite inconvenient to those who take trip for pleasure. Besides, when school boy is doing such a job, the painting box is some what a burden to him. However, a water canteen with shoulder strap is a popular item to go with a sightseer, it is a practical idea to combine a whole set of necessary accessories into a water canteen for handy use.